


Sunsets

by foreverpanther



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverpanther/pseuds/foreverpanther
Summary: A Steve/Bucky wedding in Wakanda that occurs pre-Infinity War (2018)/ post-Black Panther (2018)





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall recieve! First stucky fic i ever wrote, but have loved the ship since i first joined the marvel fandom.

It's sitting there amidst all the silence after the confusion. Bucky's ashes surround him and it's all he can think about. Not the world and what its lost. But his world. Steve cannot fathom that Bucky is gone once again, and this time there is no going back. No different outcome. No long neverending cries as he falls amidst a sea of white. No government trying to seek him out. The clarity is too much. Right there in front of his eyes his best friend that he's only recently gotten back is left nothing more than a pile of dust, too frail to hold in his bare hands, too indistinguishable from the brown dirt of the Wakandan forest ground. The loss is too much.  
Oh God.  
Vision's cold grey body forgotten beside him. Those left too passive to move him, as if doing so would mark his death as even more real.  
Okoye. Thor. Bruce. Natasha. Rhodey. Rockets his name. All gathered together.Thor retold his adventure. Of the Guardians meeting with Thanos. Bruce relayed Thanos most likely killed Doctor Strange for the Soul Stone. Doctor Strange, who was last seen with Tony.  
Falcon and Wanda. Steve wondered what must have gone through Sam's head. Why the universe decided to take away the people closest to him.  
The group decided to stay in Wakanda. Keep quiet for the rest of the day. Count their losses. Mourn them.  
Afterwords Steve found himself in his guest room. He'd stayed there many times over the past few months on his regular visits with Bucky. Checking in on his progress with Shuri and T'Challa. He grew a close professional friendship with the Wakandan siblings. It was hard to grasp the loss of the nations king. More importantly, Shuri's loss of an older brother. They'd decided to leave it to the next day to announce Shuris succession to the throne. It was unclear whether she would continue under the traditional Black Panther mantle. It was a discussion Steve had no say in, so when he first saw her, a wave of relief washed through him. They, the people of Wakanda, were not completely at a loss. Steve rested his palm on her shoulder and they shared a look of understanding. Today it was okay to mourn. But they needed to stay strong if they wanted to make it through the end. They didn't know what. It sure felt like an end to Steve. But he knew something much bigger would be coming. And he needed to stay strong.  
Out there in the field, sitting beside Vision, in Bucky's ashes. That's all he could say. Oh God. The world has ended. It was confusion and frustration and disbelief. And he couldn't bring himself to get up when everyone else was so ready to keep fighting.  
Natasha eventually consoled him.  
“Come on Steve. We need you to stay strong. Even if you don't feel that way right now. The world needs you to be.”  
Steve looked up at her. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Heartbreak. She wasn't just telling him what he needed to hear. She was telling herself.  
“You want to keep fighting?  
Natasha knelt down beside him.  
“We lost. Doesn't mean we gotta keep losing.”  
Steve could understand her logic.  
“We said till the end of the line.”  
Steve swallowed.  
“This feels a lot like that.”  
Natasha nodded. She leaned into him, and Steve was startled by the action but immediately lent into her embrace. The last time Natasha hugged him was at Peggy's funeral. Steve could almost feel his heart shatter to the smallest bits. He buried his head into her shoulder, and it was strange. He felt small. Like how he was before the serum. She pulled back, her arms still on his shoulders, but the grasp more firm, less comforting. She looked into Steve’s eyes, like she wanted him to really understand her next words as the truth.  
“As much as I hate to say it Steve. The world isn't done with us yet. Fate is the only reason we're sitting here right now. That’s not a mistake. We're not alone. We're together. Today we mourn. Tomorrow we fight.”  
Steve nodded. She was right. She wiped his hot tears away with her delicate fingers and kissed his cheek. Steve got up. Planned with the others for the coming days, and retreated into his room.  
He found himself unable to move once he was finally left alone. Unable to process all that he lost. A knock on his door broke him out of his daze.  
“Come in.”  
His voice deep and commanding. Stay strong. Stay strong for him.  
The door opened and it was Thor, still in his battle gear. Steve had reunited with him on the battlefield. It felt right to fight by his fellow avengers side. Hopeful. But the dust had settled. They'd talked the past days occurrences during the group discussion, but weren't allowed a proper reunion. Steve got up from the edge of his bed and stood as Thor walked fully into the room and closed the door behind him.  
“Our rooms are close. That's good. I’d easily get lost in the beauty of this place. They told me you know your way around.”  
“I visited as often as I could. But this place is like honey.”  
Thor gave him a look.  
“It's this sweet syrupy stuff. It's very good but too much and it…. I wanted so much to just stay here.”  
Thor nodded.  
“Reminds me a bit of Asgard.”  
Thor gave a small victorious smile. Steve sighed.  
“I’m sorry. You've probably lost the most of all of us.”  
“I know someone who’d take you up on that bet.”  
Steve gave him a questioning look. It was hard to keep track of who was who and what their deal was.  
“Earlier when we were all together you spoke of the Avengers break up. The one armed fellow, Bucky.”  
Steve looked down at the mention of his name. He found himself back on the bed, standing this short amount of time seemed an enormous feet for him suddenly. He shook his head.  
“It doesn't feel real. I can't compare it to what you've been through.”  
“No one's saying you have to. I sense your grief is equal to mine. From what I gather he's been at peace these last couple of years in Wakanda.”  
Steve looked away from Thor and out the large window.  
“He was at peace.”  
“That's good then.”  
Thor offered.  
“It was our little paradise. Now it feels like I'm trapped here. In this cycle of loss, over and over like some sick joke. I've lost him before Thor. But this time? It's just so much worse.”  
“You gave up your shield for him?”  
Steve looked up at the fellow Avenger.  
“I gave up everything. And it's all in vein.”  
“Don't speak like that. It's not true.”  
Thor sat beside him on the bed and placed a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder.  
“What did you fight for?”  
Steve looked up at him. Thor didn't know. No one outside Wakanda knew. No one even knew about him and Bucky's true relationship outside his little renegade group. He wanted to tell Thor now. He'd understand. He'd understand why he couldn't fight.  
It was over a year ago. Before all this. Bucky had children calling him White Wolf, which cracked Steve up. It was so endearing. The people of Wakanda weren't afraid of him. Children touched his hair and his body and didn't see it as a weapon. Bucky smiled. And he smiled at Steve. Every time he visited they got to relearn each other. And Bucky was like honey. Steve was addicted to seeing his best friend be himself for once, not under the threat of the government or anyone else. Just him in peace. They'd walk through the Wakandan markets and talk. Just tasting the weird fruit and marveling at Wakandan tech.  
It happened on just another one of those days. The sun was setting and they sat beside each other, relaxed, soaking up the sun in a far off hillside. Bucky had his sash covering up his missing arm, wearing more of a dress than anything, really. Steve was more reluctant to give up pants just yet, but he was in Wakandan day clothes. A deep blue to match Bucky’s sash. They sat together in the sun after a long weekend of just that. Relaxing. Just being together.  
“God Steve you should stay. Natasha and Sam can handle themselves.”  
“Every team needs its leader.”  
Bucky scoffed.  
“Steve. Everyday I watch this beautiful sunset. It’s nothing like what we ever saw in Brooklyn.”  
“It's beautiful.”  
“You know how many times I think ‘God I wish Steve could see this’?”  
“I'm seeing it right now, Buck.”  
Steve laughed and Bucky shook his head.  
“You should stay.”  
Steve thought back to Ultron. What he said about him unable to live without a war. He wondered if he was right. He started a war for Bucky. He had him back now, and yet he was sneaking off at night fighting battles that weren't his own with a team on the run.  
He looked over to Bucky, who fell back to lay down beside him to watch the sky. His hair was still long but clean. He smiled, happier than he was when they were back in Brooklyn all those years ago.  
“We should get married.”  
Bucky looked up over at Steve, who looked down at him, eyes soft and endearing. Bucky smiled and laughed in disbelief.  
“Steven Grant Rogers. Are you proposing?”  
“We can now. We can do it here.”  
Bucky sat up cross legged so they were sitting face to face in the grass. A bit of silence fell between them as a gust of wind passed and flowed through Steve's golden waves. Bucky looked out and shook his head.  
“Steve, we can't.”  
“Why not?”  
Steve swallowed, his hands going clammy at the realization that perhaps this wasn't what Bucky wanted, or even worse. That Bucky just didn't feel for him as much as he thought he did.  
“I'm just confused.”  
Steve nodded vigorously, trying too hard to let Bucky know he respected his choice, even though his stomach was twisting inside.  
“About what? About me?”  
Bucky looked at Steve. Steve was a wounded puppy waiting and willing to take another blow. Bucky leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Steve let out a breath.  
“Why so eager to get hitched all of a sudden?”  
Steve watched Bucky reach over and fiddle with the corner of his sea blue shirt.  
“I just...when are we going to get a chance to?”  
Bucky pushed his hand under the fabric, caressing at Steve's bare stomach. He spoke softly.  
“We got all the time in the world.”  
Steve grabbed at Bucky’s wrist.  
“So let's not waste it.”  
Bucky frowned.  
“It just sorta feels like something, something young couples do in the middle of a war, before the husband's shipped off halfway across the world.”  
“It's not like that Buck. I see you here. I want to be with you like this forever.”  
Bucky looked up at him.  
“You really wanna make me an honest man?”  
Steve let out a breath and leaned over to kiss him properly, and hold him like he's held him a dozen times since he got himself back. Bucky pulled back with a laugh.  
“Woah now, save something for the honeymoon.”  
Steve laughed and pushed him on his back, resting softly against the grass. He climbed over Bucky and peered down at him. Bucky was so beautiful. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. The way the setting sun illuminated his cheekbones and made his eyes glisten.  
“I hate it when you look at me like that.”  
Steve quirked his brow.  
“Don't tell me you're getting bashful on me Barnes.”  
Bucky groped at Steve's hips with a sigh.  
“You still have an artists gaze. I am not worthy.”  
Steve laughed.  
“What?”  
Bucky smiled up at him.  
“Nothing you just, reminded me of an old friend.”  
“Old? Older than me?”  
Steve thought for a moment.  
“You know I don't really know how old he is exactly. He's a God so, older than us for sure.”  
“He sounds fun. Will he be at the wedding?”  
“No I'm sure he won't.”  
“Shame. Perhaps the honeymoon then.”  
Bucky smiled cheekily and Steve covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, using his free hand to tickle down Bucky’s stomach. Bucky cried out almost breathlessly, muffled by Steve's flesh. He squirmed under Steve's dancing pressures and attempted to push him away. He quickly got Steve to jerk his hand back at the swipe of his flattened tongue.  
“Ew!”  
Steve chided in semi-disgust and laughter.  
“You ass I only got one arm!”  
Bucky cried out as soon as his lips were free, catching Steve's wrist so he wasn't given free rein in the game.  
“So do I and you have way more practice with it than me!”  
Steve retorted as Bucky exclaimed in a fit of laughter.  
“I seem to remember you being quite skilled with one hand.”  
That stopped Steve's movements for a good second, long enough for Bucky to get the upper hand. It didn't last long enough though, because before Bucky could adjust his balance and get a few touches in, Steve had him back on the grass, hands propped on the grass beside him.  
“You still haven't answered me.”  
Steve paused to look down at Bucky.  
Bucky looked up with a tease in his eyes.  
“What?”  
Steve rolled his eyes and held Bucky at either side of his ribs. He let his voice lower in intimacy.  
“You know what, jerk.”  
Bucky nodded and bit his lip, gazing up at Steve. He trailed his fingers up Steve's arm and rested it atop his shoulder.  
“I'll marry you. Punk.”  
Steve met him with a deep kiss and Bucky curled his fingers into his hair. The two continued there in the purpleing dusk, the happiest they'd been in years.  
The day of the ceremony was a semi big deal in Wakanda. Bucky's white wolf reputation and Steve's status as Captain America made them celebrities to the Wakandan people. They decided to keep it small. The royal families would attend, along with select members of the pubic, a few in which Bucky personally invited as he had grown close friendships with several of the Wakandan people during his stay. Steve wasn't as close with them, but he thanked them for their hospitality and friendship, and was glad he and especially Bucky were supported not only as a couple but as people there in Wakanda. Natasha, Vision and Wanda attended of course.  
With the fallout of the Avengers split, they had stuck by him always, and Steve knew he'd always fight alongside them. They had become more of a family over the last year or so. Sam stood at Steve's side on the altar, a sight that made Bucky’s head spin.  
When they were growing up, Steve and Bucky talked a lot about their future weddings and how the were going to be each other's best man. When they'd go out and have a particularly great time they'd say ‘this will be the story I tell at your wedding.’ little jokes to ease them by. They knew they loved each other as soon as they learned what love was. There was no denying they were made for each other. They kept the ceremony traditional. Shuri was their flower girl. T'Challa, as king, wedded them like he wedded all the couples in Wakanda, which was a tradition that somehow shocked everyone else who wasn't born there.  
“If Barack Obama himself was my bishop? I’d be at the altar like it was the casino, prenup no prenup. Catch me at the courthouse, marriage and divorce bundle deal.”  
Steve didn't know what a prenup was, but it made him laugh. Sam was a good and loyal friend. He kept him in check all the time and made him feel more like a person in a world that just couldn't seem to see past Captain America and a legacy he built literally in his sleep and destroyed in less than a week for the man he loved.  
They met at opposite ends of a Tee. Walking toward each other, and then together down the aisle. Two people meeting and coming together on this journey. They wore traditional suits with Wakandan print. Bucky didn't have his arm and didn't want it. Steve agreed he didn't need one. However in the quick chaos of their impromptu wedding planning, the rings became a dilemma Steve wanted to solve quickly.  
“We could just wear them on the right hand.”  
Steve suggested, not wanting to linger too long on the subject.  
“Or you could wear them around your necks. That is also tradition here.”  
Shuri suggested matter-of-factly. Bucky and Steve exchanged looks of agreements.  
“That could work.”  
Bucky stated flatly. Steve could see though that he really liked the idea. Steve couldn't help but wonder if Wakanda held all the answers to his problems.  
After they read their vows, Sam presented the rings in their chains. Steve bowed his head and Bucky took the chain in his only flesh hand, like he practiced in the rehearsal, and draped it over his head, the ring falling to rest against Steve's decorated chest. When Steve looked back at Bucky he couldn't help but grin madly. He really was the blushing groom Bucky always teased him he would be. Steve then took his ring for Bucky and did the same gesture. T'Challa blessed the union and Steve took Bucky'sips to his own in a deep kiss cut short by the whoo’s and hollers of the crowd. It was one of Steve's most treasured memories since waking up in this world.  
Steve had hardly moved from the same spot on his bed since telling Thor about the semi secret wedding.  
“Rogers. You found your home in one person. I found mine in my people. We both lost them but do you know what?”  
“What?”  
Steve asked, voice just above a whisper.  
“We have each other. You can save Bucky in his death, by continuing to fight for what he lived for. And together, we can avenge him.”  
Steve looked at Thor. And he thought back on Natasha’s words. He suddenly understood why they needed to keep fighting. Why it was so important. He could fight for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of IW angst at the start and more Thor than i expected but overall i spent a ton of hours writing this and I'm happy with it, hope y'all are too.  
> Im on tumblr @foreverpanther  
> (Little shipdom so if ur a stucky shipper and dont know what that is check out my blog)(though wary of my IW reblogs they are vast)


End file.
